companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:John Pan/CoH1946 British Commonwealth (GB) Layout
British Commonwealth Layout Tier 0: Field Command Truck *Production: Infantry Section, Universal Carrier Infantry Section *300MP 5 Men *Armament: 5x SMLE No. 4 *Production: Sandbags *Abilities **Throw Grenade 20MU: The Infantry Section will hurl a Mills Bomb 36M at the target location. *Upgrades **Bren Gun (40MU): Provides the Infantry Section with a Bren Gun, increasing their effectiveness against infantry. The weapon can only be fired when immobile. **PIAT (50MU): Provides the Infantry Section with a PIAT, increasing their effectiveness against vehicles. The weapon can only be fired when immobile. Infantry Sections are the backbone of the British Armed Forces, capable of being upgraded with better weaponry, granting them the ability to cover any combat role. They receive enhanced accuracy and rate-of-fire in cover. Universal Carrier Mk. III *190MP 15FU 2Men *Armament: 1x Bren Gun *Abilities **Transport: the Universal Carrier can transport up to 5 men. *Upgrades **Medium Machine Gun Carrier (50MU): Converts the Universal Carrier into a Medium Machine Gun Carrier, giving it a Vickers K MMG, boosting its firepower against infantry. The Bren Gun is retained. It loses its capability to transport infantry, however. **2-prd ATG Carrier (75MU): Converts the Universal Carrier into a 2-prd ATG Carrier, allowing it to engage enemy light vehicles with a 40mm anti-tank gun. It loses its capability to transport infantry, however. **Wasp Mk IIC (90MU): Converts the Universal Carrier into a Wasp Mk. IIC, providing it with a front-mounted flamethrower, greatly increasing its firepower against infantry and buildings. The Bren Gun is retained. It loses its capability to transport infantry, however. Built in greater numbers than any other armored vehicle in WW2, the Universal Carrier is an effective transport vehicle and can also be upgraded to serve as a gun carrier. Garrisoned infantry can fire out of the Universal Carrier. Tier 1: Field Armory Truck *200MP 25FU *Requires: Field Command Headquarters *Production: None. *Upgrades **Infantry Section Weapon Rack 200MP 25FU: Allows Infantry Sections to be upgraded with the Bren Gun and the PIAT. **Universal Carrier Weapon Rack 260 MP 35FU: Allows Universal Carriers to be converted into MMG Carriers, 2-prd ATG Carriers, and Wasp Carriers. **Gun Emplacements 300MP 65FU: Allows Sappers to build Bofors 40 AAA Emplacements, QF 17-prd ATG Emplacements, and 25-prd Howitzer Emplacements. Tier 2: Field Garage Truck *300MP 80FU *Requires: Field Command Headquarters *Production: Sappers, T17E1 Staghound Mk. III *Upgrades **Staghound Command 240MP 40FU: Allows the Field Garage Truck to produce Staghound Mk. Is and Staghound Mk. IIIs. **Mechanic Station 50MP 5FU: Deploys a section of Mechanics that will automatically repair any friendly vehicles in the Field Garage Truck's vicinity. Sappers *320MP 5 Men *Armament: 5x Sten Gun *Production: Slit Trenches, Barbed Wire, Mines, 3' Mortar Emplacements, all Gun Emplacements *Abilities **Repair **Cut Barbed Wire *Upgrades **Mine Detector x1 (30MU): Provides the Sapper squad with a single Magnetic Anomaly Detector to find mines hidden underground. **First Aid Training (50MU): Provides the Sapper squad with medical kits and the expertise to effectively use them. Allows them to heal nearby infantry (and themselves) out of combat. **Advanced Repair (75MU): Provides the Sapper squad with five advanced repair kits and trains them further in repairing vehicles and field defenses. Greatly increases their repair speed. Sappers are the basic support infantry of the British Army. They can be upgraded to perform a multitude of support roles. They can also be upgraded to T17E1 Staghound Mk. III *280MP 60FU 3Men *Armament: 1x Ordinance QF 75mm, 1x Besa MG *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire **Fire APCR 50MU: For the next 30 seconds, the Staghound Mk. III will fire 75mm APCR rounds, greatly increasing the main gun's penetration. Originally designed for use in North Africa as a wheeled tank, the Staghound Mk. III is a four-wheel armored car equipped with a high-velocity cannon, dedicated to providing additional anti-tank firepower. This gives it the firepower needed to take on enemy light vehicles, and its armor protects it from small-arms fire and even light cannon fire. Tier 3: Tank Command Truck *300MP 160FU *Requires: Field Garage Truck *Production: Charioteer, Centurion Mk. I, Tortoise Charioteer *300MP 140FU 5Men *Armament: 1x Ordinance 20-prd 84mm ATG *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire **Flank Speed 25MU: Makes the most out of the Charioteer's V-12 engine, allowing it to quickly move and flank an enemy tank The Charioteer is well-armed tank destroyer built off of the outdated Cromwell chassis. It's high-velocity 20-prd main gun is effective against enemy vehicles, able to reliably penetrate an E-50's armor at battle range. Centurion Mk. II *420MP 180FU 5Men *Armament: 1x Ordinance 17-prd 76.2mm ATG, 1x Polsten 20mm Autocannon *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire **Fire APCR 75MU: For the next 30 seconds, the Centurion Mk.II will fire 76.2mm APCR shells at its targets, greatly increasing armor penetration. Designed to combine the mobility of a cruiser tank with the protection and firepower of an infantry tank, the Centurion is the answer to the German E-50. It is a mobile, long-ranged medium tank. Equipped with a 17-prd anti-tank gun, it is effective against enemy vehicles. Tortoise *500MP 180FU 7Men *Armament: 1x Ordinance OF 32-prd 94mm, 3x Besa MG *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire Although exceptionally slow, the Tortoise heavy assault gun carries a powerful 32-prd anti-tank gun. Firing APCBC ammunition, it can penetrate the front glasis of an E-50 at over 800 meters. It is also extremely heavily armored and features three machine guns to protect it from enemy infantry. British Commonwealth Doctrines (Regiments) There are five Regiments available to British Commanders: the Royal Engineers, Royal Dragoons, Royal Artillery, Royal Air Force, and Royal Allied Rifle Regiments. Royal Engineers Regiment Bring the might of the Royal Engineers to bear as you strengthen your defensive line with emplacement upgrades and infantry abilities. Finally, break through the enemy lines with the Churchill AVRE. Reinforce Emplacement (1CP) *50MU per upgrade Sappers can now Reinforce Emplacements, granting them a boost in armor protection and hitpoints. Salvage Operations (2CP) All Sappers can now salvage existing wrecks for additional munitions and fuel. Hull Down (4CP) Sappers can now set up Hull-down positions, granting the vehicle increased armor protection, reload speed, and range. Vehicle can exit hull-down whenever they want. Emergency Emplacement Repairs (6CP) *100MU For the next 30 seconds, nearby artillery will pop smoke on friendly Emplacements as they repair their emplacement back to full functionality. The emplacements will be unable to fight during the repairs. Churchill AVRE (11CP) *500MP 200FU 6Men *Armament: 1x L9 165mm Demolition Gun, 1x Besa MG *Abilities **Transport: the Churchill AVRE can carry a single squad of Sappers. **Fire Demolition Gun 100MU: The Churchill AVRE will fire its 165mm Demolition Gun, unleashing an 18-kilogram HESH warhead. It is absurdly effective against enemy structures and can be used to great effect against other targets as well. Designed to smash though the heaviest fortifications Germany could come up with, the Churchill AVRE is armed with a 165mm Demolition Gun. It can even carry a squad of Sappers into battle. Royal Dragoons Regiment Operating Britain's finest tanks, the Royal Dragoons Regiment can provide a British commander will exceptional armored vehicles to contest German war machines. Centurion Mk. 7/1 (0CP) Allows the Tank Command Truck to build the Centurion Mk. 7/1. Centurion Mk. 7/1 *480MP 220FU 5Men *Armament: 1x L7 L/52 105mm, 1x Besa MG *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire **Fire HESH 75MU: The Centurion MK. 7/1 will fire a 105mm HESH shell at a target. Designed to raze fortifications, HESH shells are also effective against vehicles—even if they don't penetrate, they will cause severe spalling inside the vehicle, shredding the crew. The Centurion Mk. 7/1 is an uparmored and upgunned Centurion tank. Equipped with a powerful 105mm cannon and clad in heavier armor, the Centurion is capable of withstanding massive amounts of damage and dealing out the equivalent. Designate Command Vehicle (1CP) *100MP 50FU per upgrade Designates an existing vehicle as a Command Vehicle. The CV will fire slower and move slower, but grants a boost in accuracy and reload time to all nearby units. Only one CV may be present in-field at one time. Tank Commander (4CP) *50MU per upgrade Allows all British tanks to be upgraded with a Tank Commander, boosting the vehicle's line-of-sight. Should the tank take close-range fire, the commander will duck back inside the vehicle, negating the boost. Emergency Vehicle Repairs (6CP) *100MU For the next 30 seconds, nearby artillery will fire smoke shells to conceal British tanks as their crews repair their vehicle to full functionality. The vehicle will be unable to fight or move during the repairs. Conqueror Mk. II(14CP) *600MP 220FU 6Men *Armament: 1x L1A1 120mm, 1x Besa MG *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire **Fire APDS 75MU: The Conqueror will fire APDS shells at target vehicles for the next 30 seconds. The British answer to the Entwicklung-75 Heavy Tank, the Conqueror boasts heavy armor and a powerful 120mm main gun capable of penetrating the E-75's armor at long range. It's heavy armor also allows it to soak up massive amounts of firepower. Royal Artillery Regiment The backbone of the British defense, Royal Artillery Regiment can provide a commander with a host of artillery enhancements that will allow them to break enemy offensives and smother them under a torrent of artillery shells. Artillery Officer (1CP) *320MP 5 Men *Armament: 4x SMLE No. 4, 1x Sten SMG *Abilities **Lead: All infantry in the Artillery Officer's vicinity will gain better accuracy and morale. **Call in artillery (25MU): the Artillery Officer will order all in-field 25-prd howitzers to fire three shells on the target location. **Maintain command range Artillery Officers can support your Tommies by directly enhancing their combat effectiveness, or by calling in favors from a nearby artillery piece. Airbust Ammunition (4CP) All 25-prd howitzers will now fire Airburst ammunition, greatly boosting each shell's shrapnel kill radius. Combined Effects Barrage (7CP) *200MU Off-map and in-field 25-prd howitzers will cover all known friendlies in with smoke shells and fire flares into enemy territory. This effectively protects your frontline forces while also giving you a heads-up to enemy movement. Sexton II (8CP) *320MP 80FU 5Men *Armament: 1x 25-prd Howitzer *Abilities **25-prd Barrage: the Sexton II will fire an 8-shell salvo at the target location. **Direct-fire 50MU: the Sexton II will fire an AP shell at the target vehicle. Must be in Line-of-Sight. Built off of the outdated Ram medium tank, the Sexton II was designed to provide the 25-prd with additional mobility. Although lacking in comparison to other howitzers, it makes up for it with faster reloading time, allowing it to fire more often. Frontline Sector Overwatch (12CP) *300MU Upon detecting enemy units in frontline sectors, off-map and in-field 25-prd artillery guns will saturation-bombard the area for the next 60 seconds. Royal Air Force Regiment Make use of the Royal Air Force's might to perform deep strike operations and support your troops through massive airstrikes. Smoke Raid Operation (2CP) *100MU Off-map artillery will fire smoke shells at enemy strategic points, while infantry capture points at twice the speed. In effect for 30 seconds. Glider Insertion (4CP) Call in a glider full of Commandos to the target location. Be wary: Gliders are not indestructible and the Commandos inside will die if the Glider is destroyed. Commandos *400MP 5 Men *Armament: 5x Sten Gun *Abilities **Camouflage: Commandos automatically camouflage in cover. **Throw Grenade 25MU: Throws one Mk. II “Pineapple” grenade at the target location. **Set up Demolitions 75MU: Commandos will set up a demolition charge at the indicated position. Effective against enemy structures. **Sprint: For 20 seconds, Commandos will sprint. Commandos are well-trained airborne assault infantry, trained to stealthily infiltrate an area. Their armament allows them to effectively fight infantry at close range. This allows them to conduct effective sabotage missions behind enemy lines. Anti-Tank Commandos *450MP 5 Men *Armament: 2x PIAT, 3x Sten Gun *Abilities **Camouflage: Anti-Tank Commandos automatically camouflage in cover. **Sprint: For the next 10 seconds, the Anti-Tank Commandos will run. **Set up Demolitions 75MU: Anti-Tank Commandos will set up a demolition charge at the indicated position. Effective against enemy structures. **Prioritize Vehicle/Free-fire Anti-Tank Commandos wield two PIAT anti-tank grenade launchers, making them potent against enemy vehicles. They are especially effective when ambushing enemy tanks. Hawker Typhoon Strike (11CP) *280MU For the next 120 seconds, a flight of four Hawker Typhoons will pummel an area with their 20mm autocannons and 3' rockets. Effective against all ground targets. Lancaster 12,000lb HC Blockbuster Strike (17CP) *500MU An Avro Lancaster will deliver a devastating Blockbuster bomb to the target location. Takes a long time, but after the smoke clears, nothing will be left. It's not called a “Blockbuster” for nothing. Royal Allied Rifles Regiment Make the most out of Commonwealth soldiers and Lend-lease equipment. From tough infantry to a wide selection of equipment, the Royal Allied Rifles can provide the British with all the firepower they will ever need. Ghille Team (2CP) *400MP 2 Men *Armament: 2x Scoped SMLE No. 4 Mk. 3 *Abilities **Throw Smoke Grenade 20MU: Throws one Smoke Grenade at the target location, providing obstruction to enemy line-of-sight. **Camouflage/Un-Camouflage Traditional Scottish hunters, Ghilles are masters of fieldcraft. Trained to effectively engage enemy infantry at long range and scout enemy positions for high-value targets, Ghilles are a British commander's eyes and ears. When worn, their Ghille suits impede movement but grant them camouflage in any environment. Royal Canadian Rifles Infantry Section (2CP) *300MP 5 Men *Armament: 3x SMLE No. 4, 2x Boys .55in AT Rifle *Production: Sandbags *Abilities **Throw Grenade 20MU: The Infantry Section will hurl a Mills Bomb 36M at the target location. RCR Infantry Sections are the most numerous Commonwealth infantry in Europe. Equipped with massive Boys AT Rifles, they are effective against enemy light vehicles. They receive enhanced accuracy and rate-of-fire in cover. Ram Kangaroo Carrier (6CP) *260MP 40FU 2Men *Armament: 1x M1919A4 *Abilities **Transport: the Kangaroo Carrier can transport up to 5 men. Built off of the outdated Ram medium tank, the Kangaroo was a Canadian development to make sure infantry got across the battlefield in once piece. Garrisoned infantry can fire out of the top of the vehicle. Sherman VC “Firefly” (7CP) *320MP 120FU *Armament: 1x Ordinance OF 17-prd ATG, 1x M1919A4 *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire **Fire Rockets 90MU: Unleashes two 3' rockets at the target location. *Upgrades **Sandbags (50 MU): Provide the Sherman with some sandbags in the front of the vehicle, providing improved protection against HEAT projectiles. **Sherman Tulip (25MU): Attach two launch rails on either side of the Sherman VC to allow it to fire 3' rockets. Powerful against enemy fortifications, potent against enemy vehicles. Unlocks the Fire Rockets Ability. Originally designed in 1941, the US manufacturers have constantly upgraded it to keep up with Commonwealth requirements. In 1942 the tank was supplied to the Commonwealth under the Lend-Lease agreement. The British made their own modifications, turning the paltry Sherman into a tank destroyer by fitting it with a 17-prd ATG. CA-51 Mustang Rocket Strike (8CP) *150MU A Canadian-built CA-51 Mustang will perform a quick sweep of a target location with 3' rockets. Category:Blog posts